


Alpha Squared

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Mostly Smut, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: As soon as you smell Sam, you know he's your Alpha. Meanwhile Sam is left wondering-- could you be his Omega?
Relationships: Alpha!Sam / Alpha!Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Alpha Squared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic please be gentle.

You smelled him a mile out. You had just taken down a pack of werewolves— you tended to go on a hunting spree when you started your cycle. It was a way to get your mind off of things and distract yourself from the burning you felt in your lower abdomen you never seemed to find a way to satisfy.   
You had tried everything— Alphas, Betas, Omegas, but no one could ever help. You couldn’t understand it either. It was like your body wanted you to present, and yet it couldn’t decide what it was supposed to be. You personally felt like an Alpha. You carried yourself like an Alpha, men looked at you like they smelled Alpha not just _on_ you but from within you, and not many of them were brave enough to test the waters. Omegas, both men and women, were another story entirely; you attracted them like moths to a lantern. Which only proved your theory further. So that was how you identified: Alpha. It certainly came in handy in the hunters’ world, but not so much in your sex life. Being an Alpha female had its challenges, to say the least.   
Until you caught _his_ scent. And then he got out of the car and it hit you like a freight train. It was the best Alpha you had ever smelled in your life. You saw another man with him once he started to approach you. He smelled Alpha too, but he could’ve been Beta for all you knew. “I see you’ve got things taken care of here,” the tall Alpha said jokingly.   
You put your guns back in their holsters and stretched your arms and neck. “Yeah, what took you so long?” you flirted with him. You didn’t care what he smelled from you, you were curious to see if he could satisfy you. “I’m [Y/N], and you are?”  
“Sam Winchester.” You shook his hand, trying to discern the expression on his face when he got a whiff of you. _Nothing_. “This is my brother Dean.” He gestured behind him. “Can we buy you some dinner for taking care of this pack for us?” he offered kindly.   
You chuckled. “What girl could say no to a free dinner?”   
*  
“So, does he do this every time you get done with a hunt, or only when someone takes it from you?” you asked Sam, referring to Dean and the blonde from the bar that he was leaving with.   
Sam chuckled. “Well, not many people steal our hunts. Especially not a pack of wolves. And especially not single-handedly.” His tone as well as his face told you that he was impressed.   
“What can I say, I’m a loner.” You gestured to the bartender for another whiskey.   
Sam seemed surprised. “Never had a partner?” he inquired.   
“I did, once. She was like… the Harley Quinn to my Poison Ivy…” you reminisced. “Then her Joker killed her. Now it’s just little old me.”   
“Forgive me if this is too personal, but how does an Omega like yourself get along on your own?” _He smelled Omega._ You tried to stifle your laughter. “No, sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” he chided himself.   
You shook your head. “It’s fine,” you giggled. “It’s just not a question I can answer.”  
He raised his eyebrows. “Really? Why’s that?” He seemed genuinely curious, like he still couldn’t smell anything but Omega on you.   
You shrugged and sipped at your drink. “I’m gonna let you think on that,” you told him playfully.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be intrusive…” If he thought you were an Omega, maybe he was having some other thoughts about you as well…   
You grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the table, drawing his eyes to yours. “You weren’t being intrusive,” you said in a sultry voice, narrowing your eyes. A switch seemed to finally flip for him, and he reflected your gaze. “You probably don’t want to go back to your hotel room just yet,” you referred to Dean.   
He shook his head. “Do you want to go back to yours?” he replied. You knew what he was getting at— the same thing you’d been imagining since you laid eyes on him. You nodded eagerly and practically dragged him out to your car, locking lips with him as soon as you were in the front seat. He forced himself away to say, “Drive.”   
*  
Sam waited patiently for you to unlock your motel room, but as soon as you were inside he pulled you into his arms for another passionate kiss. “Are we gonna do this or not?” you breathed impatiently against his lips.   
He chuckled deviously and tossed you back on the bed, stripping his clothes. You did the same before he climbed onto the bed with you. You were about to pull his lips back to yours, when you heard him sniffing. “What is that?” Sam asked.   
You sighed frustratedly. “Probably me.” He was finally catching your true scent. And it was probably putting him off. “Sorry, I… I can shower…”   
“No, it’s…” he sniffed again. “Smells like home…” Then he was kissing, nipping, sucking at your neck.   
You wrapped your legs around his waist and rolled on top of him, showing him your dominant side. “You figure it out yet?” you asked.   
He placed his hands on the back of your thighs and rubbed you against him, just barely teasing at your entrance. “Tell me how I smell to you first,” he commanded.   
You inhaled his delicious scent once more. “Better than anything I’ve smelt in my life,” you breathed, sinking onto him.   
He gasped blissfully at the feeling of being inside of you. “Mine,” he snarled, asserting his instincts.   
You shoved him back onto the bed when you felt his teeth graze your shoulder. “ _No. Mine,_ ” you growled back, then started to move your hips, raking your nails into his chest. _God, he feels good…_ You leaned forward to get a better angle, but Sam pinned you against him as soon as he had the chance, clawing at your back. You tilted your head to whisper in his ear, “You wanna claim me, you let me claim you.”   
He stopped moving and you whined, turning your head to see him look at you questioningly. “You’re not Omega…” he realized.   
You realized what a huge mistake you had made. _No way he wants to mate with another Alpha._ You struggled for words. “I— I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mislead y—“   
His teeth were pulling at your lips once more, his hands tangling in your hair. “It’s okay,” he breathed. “I can handle it…” he rolled back on top of you and started moving again.   
_Holy shit is this what it was always supposed to feel like?_ You wrapped your arms around his neck and began thrusting in rhythm with him, eliciting more animalistic sounds than you had even heard in porn. _He’s so fucking hot…_ “Alpha,” you whined, not even realizing you said anything.   
You felt him beginning to swell inside you. _“My Alpha,”_ he whimpered back.   
When you processed what he said, you took it as permission to bite down on his shoulder, barely registering the feeling of him biting you back. “Mine…” Then he was filling you, and for once you didn’t have to induce your own orgasm or fake one. This was the real thing, the kind that you didn’t even have time to anticipate before you were clamping down around him, tremors running throughout your body.   
Sam fell back against the mattress, pulling you with him, causing you to notice _exactly_ how swolen he was. You were suddenly overly aware of the feeling of his knot holding you together. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” he huffed once he caught a breath.   
“Me either,” you chuckled. _If it meant feeling like this all the time, I wouldn’t mind having this Alpha as my mate…_ “Um… was it… was I okay for you?”  
He nuzzled against you and took your face in his hands. “I’ve never had anything like that in my life,” he murmured. When you remained silent he realized he still didn’t answer your question. “You were perfect…”   
You noticed the wound in your shoulder when Sam started lapping at it, and you did the same to his. “And you’re okay with it?” you asked, still unsure of how he felt about your relative statuses in the hierarchy.   
Sam pulled you against him, reminding you that you were still intertwined. “Like I said, you’re perfect.” Those words and the look in his eyes were all you needed to know that he was _your_ Alpha, and you were _his._


End file.
